Please Emily
by alyssa-gibson
Summary: Emily is super mad at Hotch for something he did, can Hotch make her forgive him?


"I'm gonna kill you!" Emily yelled.

"I'm sorry!" Hotch yelled back.

"I can't believe you right now! You're never here when I need you!"

"C'mon! You know I don't do it on purpose!"

"My ass you don't do it on purpose Aaron!"

"Emily, I swear I didn't try to hurt you."

"Aaron, please just stop," Emily whispered sitting down on the bed.

"Sweetheart, I am sorry. I truly am sorry," he said kneeling in front of her.

"Just stop, before I really do kill you. I don't want to be arrested by my own team ok?" she snapped, rolling her eyes.

"Emily... Please," Hotch begged, tears pooling in his eyes.

Emily looked at him and her face softened. Aaron Hotchner's tears were her kryptonite. She knew she couldn't give in this time, not after the hell he put her through.

"No. No. No. No. You can't just cry and have me crawl back to you, not this time," Emily said getting up and walking past him.

Hotch got up and grabbed Emily's wrist but she shook him off with angry tears.

"No, don't touch me," she said shaking her head.

She stood there staring at him, tears falling down her face when she felt a sudden nausea come up. Emily ran to the bathroom and leaned over the toilet, throwing up into it. She sat on the bathroom floor puking her guts out as Hotch watched her from the doorway. He wasn't sure if he should touch her, he didn't want to get her even more mad but he could just watch her vomit and not do anything. Hotch kneeled down next to her and rubbed her back, hoping she would stop throwing up.

"Emily sweetheart, please stop crying, it's just going to make you throw up more, especially with the baby," Hotch begged.

She was two months pregnant and no one knew except them. Emily scooted closer to the toilet trying to get away from his reach but couldn't go anywhere further. Hotch pulled a piece of hair that fell out of her ponytail and tucked it behind her ear.

"Baby please..." Hotch said trailing off.

Emily took a few breaths, she tried to stop but couldn't hold it in. She leaned over the toilet and puked some more. Hotch sighed and kept rubbing her back.

"Em, if you don't stop you're gonna puke up the kid," Hotch warned in a serious tone.

"Don't you think I'm trying!" Emily yelled between breaths.

She stood up and flushed the toilet, going to the sink to gargle some mouthwash. Hotch got up and stood behind her. Emily spit out whatever was left in her mouth and turned around, tears streaming down her face. She stared at him silently, with the exception of her sniffling. Hotch's heart broke every time at the sight of her tears, Emily Prentiss crying was rare to begin with.

"Come here," Hotch whispered, pulling her into his chest.

He wrapped an arm around her neck and with the other he rubbed her back. Emily didn't refuse his embrace, she was glad he was with her but she knew he wasn't staying for long. Hotch held her crying body and didn't let go, he wasn't planning on letting go either.

"Emily I'm sorry, I should've came home when you called me..." Hotch said into her ear.

Emily's crying got a lot softer, then after a minute or so stopped completely. She pulled her head out of his chest and looked up.

"I needed you... and you weren't here..." she trailed off.

"I know, baby, I'm sorry. I don't want to make you angry at me. Emily, please, help me fix this," Hotch said grabbing her hands.

Emily stared at him, unsure if she should forgive him. He seemed sincere, but she couldn't handle getting hurt again.

"What are you gonna do for me?" she asked, "How are you going to make this better?"

"I don't know, whatever you want..." he replied.

Emily kept staring at him expecting an answer.

"I'll... I'll take my vacation days and stay with you, the whole week," he said.

Emily was still unsure, she didn't respond right away. He never took vacation days so it was a pretty good deal. Hotch grabbed her neck and pulled her into a kiss. He poured all his feeling into that kiss, hoping she would forgive him. When he pulled away he looked at her, expecting an answer. Emily sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she said flatly.

Hotch let out a sigh of relief as smiled crept onto his face.

"You're gonna stay, right?" Emily asked quietly.

"Yes, I'm staying."

A tear fell from Emily's face and Hotch wiped it away, pulling her into his arms. He pulled away confused when he heard a slight laughter. He looked at Emily with a raised eyebrow as he saw her laughing, some tears falling from her face.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I missed you," she smiled, wiping some tears.

She practically jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Hotch smiled and kissed her on the cheek. Emily pulled away and smiled. Hotch picked her up and carried her to the bed, sitting her on his lap.

"I love you Emily. Please remember that," he whispered.

"I know, I love you too..." Emily smiled, wrapping her legs around his waist so they were chest to chest.

Hotch gave her a few soft pecks on the lip before laying down on the bed. Emily was still sitting up on his thighs, then she took her legs from under him and laid next to him. He was laying on his back facing the ceiling, and Emily was on her side facing Hotch. She played with his hair, softly kissing his cheek as he still stared at the ceiling.

"Aaron..." Emily whispered.

"Yeah?" he said looking at her.

"Well... We're in bed, and neither of us are mad anymore..." she trailed off.

"And...?" Hotch asked, trying to make her get to the point.

Emily sat up and sat back on top of his waist.

"Do you wanna... you know," she said taking his hand.

Hotch raised an eyebrow, he was lost. Emily started rubbing his palm with her fingers and then the lightbulb clicked for him. Every time she rubbed his palm he knew she wanted sex. He smiled and sat up. He walked over to the door and slammed it shut, taking hold of Emily's body as she laughed.


End file.
